


Borrowing Trouble

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [6]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michel takes Chloe's jaguar to A Fast Food Drive Thru ... he should have thought twice, especially when trying to repair the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Trouble

Michel looked down horrified at the mess on the seat next to him. He was dead. Chloe was going to kill him. The fact that he had borrowed his team mate’s car was bad enough. Michel had been fiddling with the CD player and had not noticed the car that had stopped in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and managed to avoid an accident. Well at least the outside of the car was not damaged. Inside was another story. Spilled all across the leather passenger seat were the remains of an extra large order of chili cheese fries and a super sized Coke. Cheese and soda dripped down onto the once immaculate light silver colored carpeting. 

Michel hadn’t intended to take the car but he was starving and there was no decent place to eat within walking distance from the house. Besides he was tired of having no car of his own. Everyone still treated him like a baby and the allowance that he was given to spend every month was humiliating. So when he saw Chloe’s newly washed silver jag sitting in the driveway the temptation had been too great. Besides he was out with Aya and Ken anyway and would surely not miss his car for the 10 minutes it would take to go to the Mega Burger drive through. The keys had even been left oh so conveniently on the kitchen counter. So who could blame him really for using the car just this once. 

Now his life was over. Michel doubted that even free would save him from Chloe’s wrath. His only chance was to clean the mess up before it totally ruined the interior of he pristinely maintained car. The young man looked around frantically and spotted a self serve car wash. He pulled into the parking lot near the vacuum. Michel got out and fed money into the machine and turned it on. He managed to suck up most of the gooey mess but there was still a lot smeared all over the seat and floor. There was absolutely nothing here to finish cleaning the car. He’d have to hit a supermarket and buy something. Luckily there was one nearby so once more he got into the car and carefully pulled out into the mid-afternoon traffic. Michel only prayed he got back before Chloe did. 

Now armed with leather upholstery cleaner, carpet cleaner and several rolls of paper towels Michel set to work on what was left of his lunch. He scrubbed and sweated and scrubbed some more and finally the car was as clean as he could get it. The blond winced at the faint brownish blotches still marring the carpeting. Maybe Chloe wouldn’t notice? Maybe he should start writing out his last will and testament on some of the left over towels. Michel thought glumly as he slid behind the wheel. 

Oh man the car reeked of cleaner and the underlying aroma of chili. Michel was sure that the concoction of tomatoes, beef and beans had never crossed Chloe’s lips. He had to do something about the smell. So back into the store he went and came out a short time later with another small paper bag. 

Michel drove home and was careful to park the car in the exact same spot. Then he got out and opened the bag. Inside was a can of rose scented air freshener. Well Chloe liked roses so the young man figured that it would do just fine to cover the lingering stink of spilled food. He unloaded the whole can and shut the car door. He locked it using the key fob and went into the kitchen and placed them back on the counter. Michel then slunk upstairs to beg asylum from Free. Perhaps he would protect him after all. At least once Michel turned his big baby blue eyes on the large man. 

~*~ 

The day had been lovely. Chloe had spent it at the new opening of a local art gallery and then he had gone to a French movie with his two lovers. Ken had only fallen asleep twice during the movie and he looked so darned cute. Aya had frowned when their brown haired lover had started to slightly snore. So Chloe had fixed that by sliding his hand slowly up Ken’s thigh to his denim covered crotch. He squeezed slightly and Ken had nearly catapulted out of his seat. It was a good thing they were in the back row. Chloe was still smirking at Ken’s startled expression. His oh so thorough hand job right there in the theater had even shocked Aya somewhat. Chloe had just smiled sweetly at them as he deftly unbuttoned Ken’s jeans and delved inside. Their younger lover had blushed so brightly it is a wonder he did not light up like a beacon in the darkened room. 

Ken’s hands had gripped the armrests of his seat as Chloe teased and caressed. He watched Ken bite his lip in an effort to remain quiet. The erotic show was affecting Aya too as his hand slipped under Ken’s sweater to toy with his nipples and stroke the toned skin. Their whimpering lover had tried to protest as Chloe quickly glanced around the nearly deserted theater before slipping to the carpeted floor. 

Ken had groaned as Chloe pulled his erection out of his jeans and slid his hot mouth over the rigid flesh. Aya petted Chloe’s head as he sucked. Ken was nearly going out of his mind with equal waves of embarrassment and lust. To quiet him Aya grabbed his chin and kissed Ken deeply. Tongue invading every nook as he masterfully dominated the squirming assassin. With a sharp buck of his hips Ken came with a stifled moan. Chloe drank every drop and licked him clean as his fingers fondled Ken’s sac. Their brown haired lover was gasping for air as Aya broke the kiss. Chloe sat back down as Aya leaned over and claimed Chloe’s mouth for a taste. The red head sought out Ken’s unique flavor as he explored. Ken lay in his seat reduced to a mortified puddle of goo and shakily tucked himself back into his jeans as the ending credits rolled. 

When the lights came back up they were all sitting there as if nothing had happened. Aya and Chloe were painfully hard from their little bout of exhibitionism and wanted to get home now. They had unfinished business and if the looks they were shooting Ken were any indication it was going to be a wild evening. Ken just hoped he had the ability to walk tomorrow with out limping. Just the hungry stares from his lovers had him hurrying to Aya’s Porsche.

Hands stroked and teased all the way back to the flower shop and it was a wonder Aya did not run off the road when Ken mouthed him through the fabric of his trousers. They’d be lucky to make it out of the garage. But that was not a scenario they were going to repeat after getting caught in flagrante delicto once already. 

Right as Aya pulled into the driveway a crack of thunder boomed overhead. Chloe looked at his freshly washed car and did not want it left outside in the storm. As soon as the car slowed to go inside he jumped out and fished in his pocket for the keys. He remembered leaving them in the kitchen and turned to Ken and Aya. 

“I have to put my car in the garage. I’ll be right in. Don’t you dare start without me.” Chloe frowned as Aya backed Ken against the wall and pinned him there. 

Ken grinned and Aya smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Aya growled. 

Ken placed his hands on Aya’s butt and pulled him close before trying to swallow his tonsils. Chloe rolled his eyes and huffed out of the garage to grab his keys. The brown haired assassin giggled and quite ruined the kiss. Aya glared at him in mock reproach. 

“Chloe is such a diva.” Ken snorted. 

“True but we love him anyway.” Aya smiled as the drama queen in question flounced back out of the house on his way to the car. 

Chloe pouted prettily. “You only love me because I’m beautiful.” 

“And have a perfect ass and a huge…”Aya frowned at Ken. 

“Ego.” Ken finished with a grin. 

“Well my ego has designs on you Ken honey so you had better not plan on needing to walk any where tomorrow. It’s likely you won’t even be able to get out of bed.” Chloe winked and Ken felt decidedly nervous. 

Ken hid behind Aya. “Save me?” 

“Why? Who do you think is going to help him? I have plans for you too.” Aya smiled evilly. 

“Oh I see. It’s going to be Ken take your clothes off. Ken get on the bed. Let’s get the handcuffs. Gee why not use the something from the toy box too.” Ken folded his arms across his chest and frowned. 

“Oh great idea lover. We can do what ever we want.” Chloe walked with an exaggerated hip sway to his brown haired lover and kissed him on the tip of the nose. 

“How about we tie you up this time?” Ken pouted. 

“He likes it too much. How about we make him watch?” Aya added then bent and whispered something in Ken’s ear that made him flush crimson. “Would you like me to do that to you?”

Ken merely nodded a bit wide eyed at the thought of Aya’s naughty suggestions. 

“We’ll be waiting for you upstairs then Chloe. Try not to be too long. We most likely will start without you.” Aya grabbed a bemused Ken’s hand and towed him into the house. 

Chloe stood there for a moment gaping at his suddenly very mischievous lovers until another rumble of thunder caused him to hurry to his car. Chloe pushed the button to unlock the car and was about to climb into the driver’s seat when he noticed something was dreadfully wrong. The foulest odor imaginable rolled over him and he fled his beloved car gasping and choking. What the hell? The smell emanating from his Jag was sickly, cloyingly sweet with an underlying tang of disinfectant. It was the worst rose aroma and it was bad enough to make the flower lover gag. Who had defiled his car? Who would dare? 

Chloe held his breath and examined the interior. He nearly threw a hissy fit when he noticed some faint brown stains on the passenger side carpeting. A closer look also revealed a sodden French fry under the seat and a salt packet with the words Mega Burger emblazoned on the front. Someone had taken his car! Chloe would have suspected Ken since it was a fast food joint he liked to frequent on occasion. But his lover had been with him all afternoon. So who? Chloe also noticed the most damning piece of evidence. The car seat was pushed way forward to accommodate a shorter pair of legs. Michel! He had borrowed the car and had defiled the interior with his greasy lunch and then sprayed what must have been a whole can of room freshener to hide his crime. The young man was dead. Chloe regretted what he had to do but really it was the only way. He stalked back into the house intent on murder most foul…or at least a crawling, begging apology and new carpeting. 

“MICHEL! Get Your Ass Down Here Now!” Chloe bellowed as he headed for the stairs.

~*~

After Michel’s disastrous errand and the somewhat botched clean up job he needed some companionship. Yuki was up at the castle but Free was home. The tall man liked to meditate on quiet afternoons so Michel lightly knocked on his door. No answer…so he knocked again. Michel knew Free was in there because he smelled incense. He really did not want to disturb his friend but Michel needed some reassurance. Quietly he turned the

knob and peeked inside. Free was not meditating. He was stretched out on the couch asleep with the TV on. He looked so relaxed and years younger than his actual age. His silver hair was mussed and one hand lay across his stomach while the other cradled his cheek. Free rarely slept soundly and for Michel to find him like this was a rare treat. 

He’d had a crush on the older man for a while now and his heart ached as he watched the normally stoic and morose man slumber. Michel knew he didn’t have a chance in hell of ever attracting Free’s attention so he approached the couch and looked to his heart’s content. Everyone still thought of him as a kid even though he was nearly 18. He was short and looked a little too much like a girl. Plus he did not nearly appear his age. Also coming to the conclusion that he liked boys did not help matters any. Always a target at school he’d had to show the more persistent bullies that he could take care of himself. This also got him into trouble. Most of the time Yuki was right there by his side neck deep in whatever mess Michel had gotten himself into. 

If Michel looked at the situation logically Free was huge compared to him. Michel was barely five foot 2 inches in height and his guardian was nearly seven feet tall. While the young blond was light on his feet and quick Free was immensely strong. So yeah they would look ridiculous together. Plus Michel had no idea where Free’s preferences lay. The big man never outwardly showed any sexual proclivities or urges what so ever. Even so Michel felt utterly safe when around Free. He could totally relax with the knowledge Free would never hurt him. That he would be protected and watched over. Michel could tell the big man anything. He could cry out his fears and Free would be there to comfort him in the middle of the night. So Michel was totally besotted with his friend and longed for some kind of reciprocation. Wrapped in Free’s arms on those occasions where the nightmares became too much to bear Michel could grab on to those solid limbs and find solace. 

He sat down on the floor near Free’s head and tentatively reached out to touch his mop of silver hair. Surprisingly soft Michel let the locks sift through his fingers. If his hand brushed that tattooed cheek it was an added bonus. The young man held his breath when Free smiled slightly and turned his face toward Michel’s light caresses. The large assassin was breathtaking when he smiled. Unable to resist Michel leaned in close and brushed a chaste kiss on the edge of the sleeping man’s mouth. Free stirred and his pale grey eyes blinked sleepily at Michel. The blond leaned back afraid he’s gown too far but the larger assassin had not seemed to notice. 

“Michel what?” Free’s voice was low and sleep roughened. 

“I needed a place to hang out for a while and did not think you’d mind.” Michel scooted back a little uncomfortable at almost being caught. 

Free cocked his head and frowned. “What did you do this time?”

“What makes you think I did any thing? Maybe I just wanted to visit.” Michel looked at the door when he heard Aya and Ken’s voices coming up the stairs. A moment later came the shouts he was dreading. 

“Michel! Get Your Ass Down Here Now!” 

Michel winced at how pissed Chloe sounded. 

“Save me!” Michel begged as he dove under the covers and grabbed onto Free. 

Free sighed and threw back the covers. Then he got up with Michel still clinging to him and headed for the door. The blond had his head buried in Free’s chest muttering about not meaning to mess up Chloe’s car. 

“Protect me?” Michel whined. 

“Always.” Free replied with a rueful shake of his head as he went with Michel to face the pissed off blond waiting at the foot of the stairs.


End file.
